Random Thoughts
by DazzledLuckyCharms
Summary: Random thoughts about Sesshomaru, Edward Cullen, and Harry Potter- AND OTHER MISCALLANEOUS CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Sesshomaru, Edward, and Harry Thoughts:**

Sesshomaru is in a green G-string (nothing else) on a clear pole with multi-colored strobe lights.

Edward in doing the Macarana wearing a really creepy smile.

Harry running through a Wizarding mall, throwing bouncy balls, screaming "Go, Pikachu, go!" **(A/N: See, 15 ways to annoy people at Walmart Cullen Style.)**

Sesshy wearing "gangsta" clothes and singing 50 Cents lyrics.

Eddy-kins digging in his nose.

Harry randomly runs and glops people.

Fluffy bobbing his head to mute music.

Edward sreaming "The voices! . . . Make them stop! Make the voices stop!" running and scarring the random passerbys.

Harry getting emotional and crying for no reason.

Sesshou, Eddie, and Harry skipping down a town's dirt roads, arms linked, and singing the tracks from Hairspray.

**(A/N: **** This is only some of my thoughts. I might have some more and put them up, but this was mostly posted so I would have my fifth story up so I can become a Beta reader. I have to fufill the requirements, so here we are! It may not be too funny, but I tried to put some of everything up for the versatile peeps. So, later, if you need help, I'll be here, give me am e-mail and be on your way!)**


	2. Chapter 2

More random thoughts. Enjoy!

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Fluffy has a gigantic beard and if you poke it, it gets angry, and it eats you.

Harry Potter is man-nurse and is giving prostate exams.

Edward darting around suspiciously while humming the theme for "Mission: Impossible."

Sesshomaru is staring into the distance then wondering aloud what it feels like to be a rock.

Harry getting mauled by a turtle.

Edward trying to swallow his tounge.

Sesshomaru screaming "Silence woman! I'm seducing you."

Harry Potter making the animals in a pet store emit sounds in sync to sound like "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

Edward reading the minds of every person in the pshyc ward then signing himself in to be treated.

Sesshy got into an argument with a yorkie and the yorkie bit him on the wrist then ran away.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, so this took all of 10 minutes, so don't be upset please.

About the random: I have a turtle (Go slider-ears!) and he mauls me quite frequently. It is not enjoyable.

"Silence woman! I'm seducing you." I got the frome some fanfic. I can't remember what it's called, but if anyone can tell me I'd apprecieate it. This aothor really should get the credit for it.

I was talking to my friend while I was writting. Her yorkie wanted to sit on her stomeach and when she wouldn't let him, he bit her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This whatever-you-wanna-call-it has been extended to include other characters. I'll try to keep it evenly spread so everyone can still enjoy it. Well, here you go!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Alice eating/snorting a pixie stick. The effect: she's basically on crack.**_

_** Madame Pomfrey telling Hermoine that she has testicular cancer.**_

_**Kagome farts while she's sleeping.**_

_**Alice slipping a popsicle into Rosalie's purse, then blaming it on Emmett.**_

_**Ron trying to figure out how to work a laptop, coming across Hermione's porn collection (an extensive gathering of red-heads going down on brunettes) in the process. AWKWARD.**_

_**Sango freaking out when she realizes that her stuffed Dolly must have fallen out of one of her bags while fighting. Then she falls down and throws a tantrum, demanding that they all turn around to retrieve it.**_

_**Edward finger-painting a picture of Bella holding Renesmee while Emmett paints a [very crude] picture of Bella falling down a flight of stairs.**_

_**Harry having a staring contest with a statue … and winning. He shouts victoriously and pumps his fists into the air.**_

_**Inuyasha throwing a stick and telling Kagome to go fetch. The result: a nice (sarcasm) Inuyasha-shaped mini-crater.**_

_**Alice, Hermione, Kagome, Ron, Edward, Emmett, Harry and Inuyasha poking me with sticks, telling me to start writing more often or they'll go on strike. I tell them that they can't go on strike and they leave to find larger sticks ….**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A huge thanks to natsume-N-miakn4ever for the Alice comment that resulted in this. However, do not fret and do not frown, for I will add more with more Alice, 'cause this just isn't gonna cut it. **__**J**_

_**REVIEW! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**_


End file.
